Regicide
Start Als je de Quest Underground Pass hebt voltooid zul je bericht ontvangen als je het paleis van East Ardougne verlaat. In het bericht staat dat je naar King Lathas in het kasteel van Ardougne moet gaan. Hij vertelt dat je zijn slechte broer in het westen van RuneScape moet doden en een snelle weg naar het westelijke deel van Runescape moet vinden. Neem nu de volgende dingen van de bank: Pickaxe, axe, tinderbox, voedsel, boog, arrows, spade, rope, teleporteersieraden/runes en de anti poison potion. De Underground pass thumb|De Well of Voyage Loop nu door de grote poort naar West Ardougne en ga verder naar het westen, helemaal tot de grot die je tegenkomt. De ingang van de Underground Pass. Daar gaan wij in sneltreinvaart doorheen. Klim als je binnen komt over de rotsen. Praat met Koftic die daar staat, je zult dan damp cloth in je handen geduwd krijgen. Doe dit op één van je pijlen en steek hem aan met het vuurtje bij Koftic. Doe je boog aan en schiet de brandende pijl af op de rope van de brug. Je moet in het kamertje ten noorden van Koftic staan om het touw te kunnen raken. Je zult nu automatisch over de brug gaan. Pak eventueel de plank bij de spinnen in het noorden vandaan, zodat je straks minder voedsel nodig hebt, en loop verder de grot in. Hang je touw om old spikes in het noorden en loop naar de overkant. Loop verder, klim over de twee muurtjes en loop jouw combinatie over de netten. De combinatie is bij iedereen weer anders. Als je de combinatie fout hebt, gaan er 15 hitpoints van je af, let daar dus goed op! Na de poort komen zombies, vervolgens een smal gangetje met vallen in de muur. Probeer de vallen uit te schakelen met behulp van je Thieving en ga er langs. Laat eventueel je prayer op bij het altaar van Zamorak dat je tegenkomt en klim de put. Loop verder en ga in de meest zuidoostelijkste cel van de gevangenis die je tegenkomt. Graaf bij de berg modder in het zuiden van de cel met je schep. Je komt nu vanzelf aan de andere kant van de cel. Loop weer verder en balanceer over de afgrond die je tegenkomt. Je hebt nu twee mogelijkheden: als je thieving 50 bent, kun je de deuren aan de zijkant van de doolhof gebruiken. Als je dat nog niet bent, zul je over het doolhof heen moeten. Kijk op je minimap waar je heen moet, ga gewoon zo ver mogelijk naar het oosten. Op een gegeven moment ben je voorbij de doolhof. Ga daar naar het zuiden. Nu kom je bij een obstacle pipe, waar je doorheen kunt klimmen. Doe dat. Kruip door de tunnel en wandel langs de zombies die je tegenkomt. Je komt nu drie ridders tegen. Negeer ze. Vlak na de ridders zie je een dikke pilaar die midden op het pad staat. Aan de zijkanten van deze pilaren zijn twee stalagmieten met een opening er tussen. Dat zijn vallen. Je kunt er je plank over leggen om er veilig over te gaan, maar rennen werkt ook goed genoeg. Open de deuren die na de put zijn. Je komt nu in een nog groter doolhof. Loop richting het zuiden en sla het pad in bij de souless. Dit pad kun je niet zien op de kaart, maar hij is er wel! Houd in dit doolhof zoveel mogelijk het zuidoosten aan. Je komt nu bij de Disciples of Zamorak. Op een gegeven moment zie je een soort gebouw op je kaartje verschijnen. Ga hier heen. Open de deur. Tirannwn thumb|500px|De route door Tirannwn (klik voor een vergroting) Praat met Koftic, die daar ook al is. Hoe komt hij daar zo snel? Je krijgt wat voedsel van hem, zodat je weer wat hitpoints krijgt. Koftic vertelt je dat de put nu gerepareerd is. Je kunt er veilig doorheen. Nu kom je weer in een ruimte met een altaar. Loop via het westen de grot uit. Nu ben je eindelijk in het land van de elven. Als je een klein stukje verder komt, zal er ineens een elf verschijnen. Ze hoort wat. Nu wordt ze neergeschoten door twee andere elven die aan komen lopen. Je moet met Lord Lorwerth praten. Hij zal je helpen om de bandiet Tyras, de broer van Lathas, te doden. Zijn kamp is in het noordwesten van het bos. De plaats staat op het kaartje hieronder met "Elf camp" aangegeven. Loop nu naar het zuidwesten en let op de valkuil van bladeren in de grond. Klik aan het begin van de val op je rechtermuisknop en kies de jump optie. Als je valt gaan er 15 hitpoints van je af, let dus goed op! Je kunt altijd konijnen doden en hun vlees op een vuurtje koken, dat zorgt voor 5 hitpoints. Loop verder, nu kom je een paar sticks in het zuidwesten tegen. Kies de pass-optie op deze dingen. Probeer er net zolang over heen te gaan totdat het lukt. Als het mislukt, gaan er 8 hitpoints van je af. Ga als je er veilig over bent, naar het noorden, richting het Elf Camp. Let weer op de valkuil van bladeren in de grond. Ga na de valkuil verder naar het noorden. Nu zie je een riviertje, met eenboomstam er over. Loop er overheen en zoek Lord Iorwerth in het kamp. Praat met hem. Je moet met één van zijn spoorzoekers in het zuiden gaan praten. Ga het kamp weer uit en wankel terug over de boomstam. Spring weer over de valkuil met bladeren, maar ga bij de stick trap verder naar het zuiden. Ga dus NIET over de stick trap! Op een gegeven moment zul je de spoorzoeker (tracker) tegenkomen. Praat met hem. De elf gelooft niet dat je gestuurd door Lord Iorwerth bent, omdat je niets hebt waarmee je dat kunt bewijzen. Je moet dus wat bij Lord Iorwerth ophalen, zodat de elf kan zien dat je te vertrouwen bent. Ga terug naar het kamp en praat weer met Lord Iorwerth. Hij zal je een ketting geven waarmee de tracker je kan herkennen. Laat de ketting aan de tracker zien. Hij zal je nu geloven. De tracker vertelt dat het kamp van Tyras verplaatst is naar een nog onbekende plek. Het kamp was eerst hier. De tracker zegt dat hij aan de oostkant van het kamp gaat zoeken. Jij moet in het westen zoeken en het hem vertellen als je iets vindt. In het westen zie je voetsporen op de grond. Volg ze met de optie. Je ziet dat ze naar een bos gaan waar je niet door heen kunt. Vertel het verhaal over de sporen aan de elf tracker. De elf tracker leert je nu om door stukken bos te gaan die voorheen onbegaanbaar leken: "Dense forest" Klim door de dense forest bij de voetsporen. Nu zal er een ridder van level 110 verschijnen. Doe je Protect from Melee aan een dood hem. Loop verder en ga naar het noorden. Let op bij een stuk waar veel stenen op een rijtje liggen. Tussen dit rijtje zijn twee vakjes open gelaten. Hier zit een draadje tussen gespannen. Probeer er over heen te gaan. Als het mislukt of je er per ongeluk door heen loopt, gaan er 10 hitpoints van je af en ben je vergiftigd. Drink dan wat van je anti poison potion. thumb|right|De katapult|400px Ga door de dense forest die je tegenkomt en loop naar het noordwesten. Je komt een katapult tegen. Ten zuiden van deze katapult is weer dense forest. Hier staat weer zo'n ridder voor. Gelukkig is deze iets vriendelijker. Hij valt je niet aan. Als je met hem praat, vertelt hij je dat je met de koning of met General Hining moet gaan praten. Wurm je door de dense forest achter de ridder en ga met General Hining praten. Hining vertelt dat je de koning onmogelijk kunt spreken: hij vertrouwt niemand! In de general store kun je verschillende spullen kopen, zoals gereedschap, voedsel en halberds. Je kunt er alle halberds kopen, op de dragon na. Die kun je pas na de quest kopen. Pak één of twee barrels uit het kamp van Tyras. Loop daarna terug naar Lord Iorwerth en vertel dat je het kamp gevonden hebt. Iorwerth vertelt je dat hij door een boek te lezen een plan had om hem te vermoorden. Hij geeft je het boek waaruit hij het idee had. Lees het door. Loop langs de visplaats in het oosten, ga door het Dense forest en negeer de stad in het noorden. Loop steeds naar het oosten. Je kunt een leaf trap tegen komen. Let daar op! Op een gegeven moment zie je een paar wolven, ren erlangs en hak wat limestone met je pickaxe bij de stenen. Hak er voor de zekerheid een paar extra, zeker als je ook extra barrels hebt mee genomen. Ga nu terug naar de Elf Tracker, in het zuiden van hem is een moeras. Deze plek is aangegeven met het Engelse woord voor moeras (swamp) op het kaartje hierboven. Hierzijn plekken met teer waar je je barrel mee kunt vullen. Neem ook wat sulphur van de grond mee. De bediening|thumb Teleporteer nu naar Draynor of Falador. Je moet naar de Chemist in Rimmington. Neem de coal, boek en barrels mee. Ga een praatje met de Chemist in Rimmington praten en praat over je quest. Vraag alles en ga naar buiten. Loop naar buiten en gebruik de barrel met de still aan de noordwestkant van het huis. Lees het volgende deel van de quest nu even, anders gaat het niet goed. Als je op de still klikt, komt er een schermpje. Het is erg lastig om het goed uit te leggen, maar we proberen het toch. Draai de tar regulator één plaatsje naar rechts, draai daarna aan de pressure valve. Voeg wat coal toe. De heat gaat nu wat omhoog. Probeer de wijzers van de meters in het groene gedeelte te krijgen, maar draai de tar regulator en pressure valve niet te veel open en voeg niet te veel coal toe, dan komt het metertje namelijk in het rode gedeelte te staan. Niet goed, je bent dan je tar kwijt! De meters kunnen beter iets te laag dan te hoog staan. Probeer de pressure, heat en coal zo lang goed te houden dat het balkje bij "Total distilled" helemaal op groen staat. Sluit dan het scherm en vul je barrel met het residu uit de still door je barrel op de still te gebruiken. Je krijgt nu een barrel met naptha. Pak een pestle and mortar en een pot van de bank en ga naar een furnace. Maak de sulphur fijn met de pestle and mortar en doe het in je barrel met naptha. Doe de limestone in een furnace, nu krijg je Quicklime. Maak dat ook fijn met je pestle and mortar, het gaat nu automatisch in je pot. Gebruik de pot met je barrel. Nu heb je een barrel bomb. Ga nu terug naar Ardougne. Koop in de general store van Ardougne vier balls of wool of pak ze van de bank. Neem het volgende mee: de barrel bomb, rope, bow, arrows, spade, axe, tinderbox, de 4 balls of wool, teleporteermiddelen, wat voedsel voor de vallen, anti poison potion en misschien geld voor een halberd. Je hebt geen armour nodig, dat kost alleen maar energie. Je kunt wel een wapen meenemen om konijnen te doden, maar dat is natuurlijk ook te doen zonder wapen. Een bronze halberd is 104 gp, iron is 364 gp, steel is 1.300 gp, black is 2.496 gp, mithril is 3.380 gp, adamant is 8.320 gp, Rune is 128.000 gp en dragon is 325.000 gp. De prijzen hangen natuurlijk van het aantal in de winkel af. De Dragon halberd kun je alleen kopen als je deze quest hebt voltooid. thumb|300px| De tent in de fik Ga weer door de Underground Pass en ga naar Lord Iorwerth. Je vindt een loom (weefmolen) in een tent. Doe je balls of wool daarop, je krijgt nu cloth. Doe deze op je barrel bomb. Dood nu ergens een konijntje en kook het vlees. Eet het niet op, je hebt het nodig voor de quest. Loop naar de elf trackeren ga door het Dense forest in het zuidwesten. Spring over de trapwire in het noorden en klim door het dense forest. Loop richting de katapult in het westen. Geef hier je konijnenvlees aan de guard en doe je barrel bomb op de katapult. Nu wordt de barrel afgevuurd en gaat de tent in de fik. Loop terug naar Lord Iorwerth in het elvenkamp. Vertel dat je Tyras hebt gedood. Hij zal je je een briefje geven, zodat King Lathas weet dat het gebeurd is met zijn broer. Ook vertelt hij je snellere route naar Isafdar, zodat je niet meer door de Underground Pass hoeft. Ga bij Gnome Stronghold de poort in de bergen door, volg het pad en je komt er vanzelf. Deze route kun je nemen, maar je kunt ook gewoon teleporteren en naar Ardougne gaan om je beloning op te halen. Ga op bezoek King Lathas in het kasteel van Ardougne. Je wordt tegengehouden door een elf. Hij laat je lezen wat er op het briefje van Lord Iorwerth staat. Er staat op dat je het goed hebt gedaan en dat het pad voor de duistere heer nu open is. De koning zal nog gaan zien dat Camelot verwoest wordt... Dat is natuurlijk niet zo mooi. De elf vertelt je dat je voorzichtig moet zijn, anders kunnen ze hun plannen uitvoeren voordat de goeden klaar zijn. Je moet het bericht gewoon aan King Lathas geven en doen alsof je van niets weet. Praat met King Lathas. Je zegt nu dat Tyras dood is. De koning vindt het geweldig nieuws, maar vraagt wel om bewijs. Je geeft hem de brief van Lord Iorwerth. De koning leest de brief en doet alsof er niets aan de hand is. Hij zegt dat hij de volgende keer weer je hulp zal vragen als dat nodig is. Beloning Afbeelding:Regicide_voltooid.PNG *3 Questpunten *13.750 Agility Experience *15.000 Coins *Toegang tot Arandar *Toegang tot Tirannwn *Toegang tot het Tyras Camp en Port Tyras. Kan nu ook bereikt worden per boot *De mogelijkheid om een Dragon halberd te dragen Categorie:Quests Categorie:Quest series en:Regicide